A haliwells Haloween (charmed)
by molliereymersbartlett
Summary: its haloween at the haliwells, but something terrible happens to the youngsters


A haliwells Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show charmed

This is short little story

It was currently Luke warm in the haliwells Manor; Grams had busied herself with putting candy in bowels for Halloween celebrators. "I really hope no Demon attacks" she mumbles to herself.

The youngest granddaughter who is currently five years old is upset because she can't find her Ninja costume. "Grams!" she wails as she darts down the stairs, "Phoebe, what's wrong?" her chocolate eyes sparkle with fresh tears as she leaps into her beloved Grams arms and digs her face into her shoulder. Grams close her eyes and holds her youngest tight. "My Ninwa costume is gone" she hiccups and grams chuckles, she sits on the Sofa and jiggles Phoebe on her knee. Phoebe had been slow on her education since her mother's passing, she never really paid attention so her speech was not very good, and she was seeing a speech therapist every Tuesday. "Grams, can I put on some mascara?" Prue, the eldest of Penny's granddaughters asks. "Yes, but you are not using it" Prue frowns "why not?" Penny looks at her with a glint "because you're ten years old not twenty" Prue scowls "that's so unfair, Andy's going to be here tonight!" she is wearing an Angle costume, her hair is slightly curled and got pink hair chalk in it and she is wearing glittery eye shadow. Suddenly eight year old Piper walks in, she is wearing a cute fairy costume, she jumps into her Grams lap and grabs her little sister."Phoebs, what's wrong bubby?" Piper liked to call her baby sister that. Phoebe sniffs "I lost my Ninwa costume" she rubs her eyes. "It's on my bed Phoebe, I told you" Prue snaps, taking her anger out on the youngest. "Oh, otay!" she lunges off Penny's lap, she almost slips over in the process but gathers herself up "thanks Pwue!" she yells from the oldest room.

Prue grabs her plastic pumpkin 'trick or treat' basket and waits for her little sister. "Hurry up Phoebe!" Prue yells and glares at the ground "I'm coming!" Phoebe beams as she bounces down stairs. She has a black Ninja suit around her small form, its covers her face and only has a hole big enough for her eyes mouth and nose to poke out. Grams bought Black slip on shoes to match the outfit. Prue can't help how cute her sister looks with her brown eyes swimming with joyfulness and she grabs Phoebe's arms and pulls her up and Phoebe instinctly constricts her legs around the ten year olds waist and looks at Penny with a smirk. "Okay" grams sighs, Piper runs next to her two sisters and hooks her hand on Prue's forearm since both Prue's hands are occupied holding Phoebe against her chest and the pumpkin basket is slided down her arm."You promise to look after your sisters Prue, it's quite late" Prue nods and smiles at Piper, thinking she looks adorable too. Grams place a tender kiss on each of her granddaughter's cheek. "Bye bye" Piper chirps as they exit the manor.

"Swap you for the mars bar?" Phoebe whines to Piper, Piper shakes her head "no Bubby, for the bajilionth time, I am keeping all my chokies, have your own" Phoebe starts to get upset but doesn't want to act like a baby. "Otay" she exhales, meanwhile Prue is with her best friend Andy Trudeau, and they are laughing why every so often Prue looks over on the side walk they are on making sure her baby sisters are okay. Andy is wearing a pirate outfit with a drawn on black moustache. Piper squeezes her oldest sister's hand, "Prue, I need to tinkle" Prue tries to ignore her baby sister but Piper bounces slightly."You can't hold it?" Piper shakes her head and pouts her lips. "Me twu" Phoebe admits shyly, "alright, Andy, get more chocolate, I'll see if we can find a public time" Andy smiles and starts to walk along the driveway to the nearby house.

Kids run past the trio laughing as they see a toilet block. The street lights seem to get dimmer and dimmer and its seems lonelier and lonelier as they walk. Prue takes on the big sister act and Phoebe wraps her arms around Prue's waist, Prue pats her soft hair. She has a bad feeling but doesn't say anything, "there's only one toilet" Piper whispers, Prue frowns "you go first" Piper get scared but acts tough "okay" Piper mumbles why Phoebe whimpers feeling frightened.

Piper steps inside the yucky smelling toilet and scrunches up her nose in disgust. "Ew" she whispers, suddenly there is a bright yellow flash and a very tall man appears with burning orange eyes. He growls, he has deep scars and Sharpe teeth that glow in the dark. She then lets out a loud, shrill, ear piercing scream and darts out of the toilet. "Prue!" is all she can muster up as she jumps onto her sister, her defender. Prue gasps as the big Demon obstructs her view. "Oh" she pushes her baby sisters behind her and the Demon bellows another feral growl and grabs Piper.

Piper squeals, "Piper!" Prue screams, "Biper!" Phoebe has tears cascading down her face, Prue grabs Pipers arm and suddenly they all feel light headed. They look around upon seeing a musty room, a ware house .Traumatized by fear Phoebe runs away and ducks behind a box but suddenly a fire ball hits it and almost takes Phoebe's head off. She yelps and lets her sobs control her as she rolls into a ball and kicks the Demons shin but he snickers before throwing her into Prue. They all scream and scramble up "Pwue, what do we do!" Phoebe whispers through strong tears. "I dunno Phoebs" Prue tries to stay strong but she was petrified. She spots a long piece of wood and lunges at it, just missing a fire ball that is hurled at her. She snags at and then cracks it over the head of the now pissed Demon. He falls over, knocked out. Prue now worried more than ever pulls her little sisters into a warm embrace, Phoebe continues to sob, still shaking violently. Suddenly there is a sparkly white light and a man steps scoops her sisters closer, now prepared to attack."Its okay, I won't hurt you, my names Leo" he grabs the girls and orbs them to the Manor.

"Grams" the three girls scream and jump into her arms. They start shouting at her what happened. "It's okay, I got you" she cradles a sleeping Phoebe in her arms and puts her in bed along with Prue and kisses them, "Can I sleep with Pwue?" Phoebe whispers groggily, Grams smiles and puts her in with Prue and Piper and the all snuggle up to eachother and fall sound soon takes out the memory of the Demon and the girls forget everything that happened.

THE END


End file.
